World War I rerun (map game)
The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Home - Nations - Algorythm - Archives - Projects AS WE FINALLY HAVE 6 PLAYERS, GAME IS STARTING ON 2014.04.04!SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1914 AD. ##The Game ends in 2014 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Point system ##Every country has a military and an economical technology level. Those will advance slowly as the game progresses, but you can boost them by good decisions. ##Every country has a value of Industrial Growth (IG). It's growth is changed by the country's economical policy and the wars, famines, natural disasters, etc. occurring on its territory. ##Also, every nation has a "war exhaustion". It's changed by a value of -IG/turn in peacetime, and in war it's changed by the number of enemy nations. ##If your war exhaustion reaches the value of your economic tech*10, your government collapses and you automatically capitulate. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ###''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ###''Military tech. level: ''The player with more military technology points gains +1 point. ###''Economic tech. level: ''The player with more economic tech points gains +1 point. ###''War exhaustion: ''The player with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. ###''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains +1 point. ###''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ###''Supports: ''The player was supported by a foreign country will gain +1 point. ###''Luck: ''A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. ###''Morale: ''The nation who won last year gains +1 point. ###''Fortifications: ''The nation whose front-line is more fortified gains +1 point (optional). ###''Air support: ''The player who has better air support gains +1 point. ###''Tank support: ''The player who has better tanks gains +1 point. ###''Agricultural output: The player with more Agricultural output gains +1 point. #You can only annex territories if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. #Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players every-time. #Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. #I'm the only map maker. #The map is modified following the rules of the Unified Color Scheme . Mods Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *'SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC)' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Base Map . Present game map . Nations The game will start after it has 6 players and at least 1 mod! If you don't find your wished nation on the list, feel free to add it! *British Empire Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) (I'm back). **Sarawak ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **British North Borneo ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **OmanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **The Trucial States Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Labrador and Newfoundland ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Canada ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Australia ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **New Zealand ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Nepal Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Bhutan Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Bahrain Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Kuwait Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Qatar Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *South Africa **North Namibia *Egypt *Libya *Irish Free State ' ' *Turkmenistan *Tibet *Bhutan *Bokora *Furgana *Balashakanistan *Tadjikistan *Afghanistan *French Empire **Tunisia **French South Morocco **El Riff Berber Tribal Federation *German Reich Republic Spartian300 (talk) 11:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Italy *Persia *Austria-Hungary (WAR) Rdv65 (talk) 13:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *United Proletarian Republics''' IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) **State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs (Yugoslavia) '(Constituent Republic) 'IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:17, April 10, 2014 (UTC) **Banat Republic '(Hungarian client state) 'IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 05:59, April 14, 2014 (UTC) *Hungarian Democratic Republic (in-exile) *Spain ** Spanish North Morocco #Azerbaijan Democratic Republic #Mongolia, Sultanate of Sulu #Kingdom of Hejaz #Saudi Sultanate of Nejd #Emirate of Asir #Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen #Albania. *Moldavia *Bulgaria(WAR)' *Serbia '(WAR)' *Montenegro '(WAR)' *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Switzerland *San Marino *Monaco *Andorra *Liechtenstein *Portugal *Poland *Estonia *Ukraine *Latvia *Finland *Serbia *Lithuania - DariusTheMouse (talk) 17:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) *Macedonia *Greece *Ottoman Empire-The Royal Tank (talk) 14:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) *Kingdom of Hejaz *Saudi Sultanate of Nejd *Emirate of Asir *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen *Albania *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium *Netherlands *USA Cookiedamage (talk) 21:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) **Cuba **Panama **Honduras **Dominican Republic **The Philippines *Sultanate of Sulu ' ' *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) '(WAR)' **Byelorussia *Azerbaijan Democratic Republic ' ' *Japan - Saturn120 00:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *China - Eastest566 (talk) 22:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) World War I rerun nation profile page Create a national profile here. Game play 1921 Mod events *As Japan didn't react, China launches her assault against the Japanese-occupied zones. After nearly a million casualties half of the territories are re-conquered. However, anti-war groups and the communists are growing stronger constantly. The German-controlled part is reconquered too. *A fascist coup occurs in Italy and Benito Mussolini becomes the leader of the country. He sends economic support to the German Nationalist Army. *As the Red Army is defeated in Russia, its remains continue to work as a terrorist organization in the southern parts of the country. They attack caravans, trains and civilian houses as well as military targets. *Poland intervenes in the German civil war together with Lithuania but their armies are repelled by the Nazis. With this battle the rebels show the world how big treat they actually mean. Poland asks the great powers to intervene in Germany. France, who has her own economic and political problems declines this. *Syria, Arabia and Palestine declare independence from Turkey. They found the Legaue of Independent, seated in Damaskus, Syria. They create the Arabian Liberation Army which starts building up and fighting the Ottoman forces. An operation is launched from Bahrain to liberate Arabia and Iraq, while an other front is opened in Palestine and Syria. Player events *'Russia: Economic progress is continued. Most of the army is sent to Central Asia to counter the Bolshevik terrorists. We offer trade deals to Britain, the USA and Japan. We support the Royalists in the German Civil War. A new long and modern railroad is planned running from St Petersburg to Tbilisti. Oil mining on large scale is started in the Caucasus. While the situation is much better than a few years earlier, we still close to bankrupcy and highly rely on foreign support. Inner trade between the western and eastern parts of Russia is encouraged. We plan to build up an industrial centre in Central Siberia around Krasnoyarsk. We ask Britain to hold a referendum in the Anti-Bolshevised zone about the re-joining to Russia. *'Germany: '''A massive assult on Berlin stalls, and it soon becomes a siege. NGA push towards the Eastern part of the Germany, mainly East Prussia. More Tanks, small arms, and aircraft are made, and Nazi forces move to take Hamburg, while an attack upon Silesia is made. We send an army to take Danzig, and encourage more people to rebel and join the NGA. Russian support for the Royalist is completely condemed by the Nazi Party, who state that the lower Russian class are starving because of this. **Berlin soon falls. Most of the royalist generals leave Germany for Britain to join the Kaiser in exile. Danzig is sieged for months but before christmas it surrenders too. The last royalist armies lay down arms. Togo and Kamerun declare independence with the leadership of local German governors, while German East Africa stays royalist. *'British: 40 tanks, 40 figter aircraft, a corvette, 30,000 rifles and 20,000 pistols are made. A British Secret agent bombs a pub in Wilhelmshaven frequented by Nazis and a brothel used by nazis in Gera . 10 Tanks, 10,000 rifles, 5,000 pistols, 100 tonnes of cement and 15 armored cars are sent to Poland, Russia and France. 5,000 Australians are recruited and join the small garrison in Papua new Guinea, storm the German colony of German New Guinea and try to conquer it.The governors of royalist colines are offered British protection and the Kizer is declared to be their king by the British. Tibet and Bhutan are given independence. The Anti-Bolshevised Zone and Afghanistan are reorganized in to new provinces (1= Turkestan, 2 Bokhora, 3 Tajikistan, 4 Badakhshan and 5 Fergana; pending a resolution on British/Russian ownership in 1922. Waziristan gets home rule and Herat is given to Persia. *'Germany Dip: '''The bombing is blamed upon Jews abd communists, and we begin punishing them. Hitler, however, proposes a peace treaty between the German Reich and Britain. *'Danubian Confederation:' The economy start to recover but the success of the Nazi alarm the Danubian parliament who pass a resolution to outlaw the Austrian Nazi party. With the rise of Mussolini, we propose the creation of a defensive alliance to Hungary, Yugoslavia and Poland. The military bases in the province of Austria are expand. A military intervention against the Nazi is proposed by the king but failed to gain support of the parliament. We seek to repair our reputation and seek trade with the countries of Eastern Europe except Serbia which is saw as the cause of the destruction of the empire. Several NAZI partisan from Austria and the Sudeteland illegaly leave the country to form voluntary brigades against the German royalist. *'Hungarian Democratic Republic: With the growing power of the Nazi Party, plus a fascist coup in Italy, and economic crises in Central Europe, the political stuation becomes complicated. An election legalized the mandate of Károlyi to the presidency, and Dénes Berinkey becomes prime minister. With an economic crisis troubling the country, the Communists begin to grow in power. Now they have 20% of the seats in the National Assembly, plus right-wing groups, who wanted the restoration of a monarchy, begins to foment riots in major cities. We propose the creation of a defensive alliance to Poland, in an effort to shore up a plan for an Intermarium confederation. 1922 Mod events *Arabian states claim the unoccupied lands of their peninsula. *The anti-Ottoman rebellions successfully continue. *After a petition to the British government, Egypt is given independence, *Poland accepts the alliance offer of Danubia but not Hungary's as they're led by communists. Player events *'British: '''Turkestan, Bokhorah ,Tajikistan, Ireland, Badakhsha, Fergana, Afghanistan, S. Africa, Egypt and Libya are given independence. 1,000 rifles are given to France, Switzerland, Greece, Poland, Austria, Hungary, S. Africa, Latvia, Mexico, Saudi Arabia, Sirya, Rusia, Azerbijan, Jordan, Palestine, Ethiopia, China and Peru. A literacy campaing starts in Malaya. Peace is made with Germany. Free Healthcare, Housing, no economic classes or no "low income families" or "high income families", 'money and private ownership is abolished, everything belongs to the people, no wages, taxes, etc, for all over 75. **Due to erratic year turn overs and many players not turning up at the start, I give up and quit play. ''Thanks to those who did play, you were great. I think there is littel left in the game now. Whipsnade (talk) 13:38, April 14, 2014 (UTC) **I don't really understand your reasons. We were five, which is not so few, and the "erratic year turn overs" are just caused because I'm in CET and it differs when I can start the next turn. I'm sad because you leave, I tought that this finally can be a long game. SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC) * '''Germany: '''Hitler revokes ownership of the colonies, and begins rebuilding from the civil war. The factories begin building weapons to defend the nation, and schools, hospitals, and housing are built. A process of True German education begins, focusing on the purity of the Aryans, and we setting fines upon Jews and communist for the bombings of last year. Shocking evidence is found, however, when a Jew named Saul Buckliger confesses to both bombings, and state that Poland and Lithuania were behind the bombings, and Germany invades to punish them for the murders that occurred. * '''Danubian Federation: The Austrian liberal majority government offer Hungary''' '''a defensive alliance against the Nazi and invite the countries of eastern Europe to unite in a defensive alliance. The economy start to return to normal. The Unity of the confederation is proven when Austrian nationalists try to overthrown the government and the people refuse to recognize its authority along all of the army. We refuse to support Poland with our force but nevertless mobilize our forces to prepare ourselve in the case of an attack and sneak supply to the Polish forces. Many Nazi partisans start to attack Czech and Poles in Vienna but those actions are severly repressed by the police. * Hungarian Democratic Republic: '''With the monarchists and right - wing groups growing bolder by the passing days, the president reluctantly accepts Communists to the government. A sweeping reform movement begins. A literacy campaign starts, emphasizing more Marxist ideals. Free Healthcare, Housing, no economic classes or no "low income families" or "high income families", and private ownership is abolished, everything belongs to the people, no wages, taxes, etc, for all over 75. The same goes to their counterparts in Croatia and the Banat Republic. * '''Russia: We ask Germany to halt their invasion against Poland and we declare that we'll protect Polish land. Russian armies occupy the eastern half of Poland, but does not attack German forces. We offer a secret deal to Germany about a future division of the eastern half of Europe. Meanwhile, industrialisation continues, as well as the building-up of infrastructure. Large portions of the Siberian steppes are turned into farmlands. Krasnoyarsk is developing fastly. However, guerilla war and terrorist activity continues in the southern half of the country. Who would like to continue playing? * SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC) * me. Spartian300 (talk) 20:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) * me too Rdv65 (talk) 21:10, April 14, 2014 (UTC) * Me too. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 03:09, April 15, 2014 (UTC) * Then we'll continue. 1923 Mod events *France, Britain publicly ask Germany to immediatly retreat from Poland as their invasion violates both international right and the Treaty of Lincoln. English warships blockade German shorelines and a French army of 700,000 personnel marches to the German border in Netherlands, Belgium and Franche-Comté. *The Polish and Lithuanian governments flee to Moscow and they ask Danubia to attack Germany. The remains of the Polish army join the Russian forces controlling the area. *Benito Mussiolini, leader of Italy declares that they'll side with the Germans if a conflict brakes out. Meanwhile, despite the growing military, Italy suffers a never-seen economic crisis. *After annexing half of Romania, Bulgaria is the strongest state of the Balkans. Feeling threatened, Serbia, Macedonia, Montenegro and Greece form an alliance. The former three also found an economical union to solve the crisis caused by the war. *The USA proposes the creation of a global organisation called Legaue of Nations. Its aim would be to solve international conflicts peacefully and to act as a peace-keeping force in future wars, while also forcing international right. They also denounce the agressive expansion of Germany and ask them in ultimatum to stop their war against Poland and Lithuania. Player events *'German Reich Republic: '''Feeling that Germany cannot fight a war so soon after the World War, Hitler states that he is punishing Poland and Lithuania for their crimes in the Bombings of 1920, but he will accept a compromise that will punish Poland for their actions, and to a lesser extent, Lithuania. He request that the territory currently occupied by Germany is recognized as German, and he will cease the war in return. He secretly accepts Russia's offer, and sends aid to help train and prepare the Italian Army in case of war. He begins starting farms in many places, particularly East Germany and Prussia, so as to produce food for Germany to counter the British Blockade, and begins trading with Russia, if they accept. Reduction continues, and Jews and communist are forced from their homes, for fear they might kill pure Aryans, and sent to Ghettos. Hitler asks for a triple alliance with Russia and Italy. Weapons manufacturing continues, and we begin fortifying the Rhine in case of attack, deploying troops to defend it, and we begin building tanks and Aircraft. We propose an alliance with the Danbuian Federation against Hungarian communism, and order our troops to halt the invasions of Lithuania and Poland. He sends aid to help Italy recover from the economic crisis. **'Russian D: Publicly we decline the alliance offer but in secret we offer the Germans our support in a potential war against Britain. **'''British D: We offer you the captured territories in Poland, but you have to retreat from Lithuania and sign a truce of five years. Also, a western allied army will occupy Alsace-Lorraine for three years to punish you for your agression. **'German Dip: '''We will accept if the Saarland is unoccupied and Alsace-Lorraine is only occupied for one year, and six months. **'British D: If it is needed to save the peace, let it be. Please, sign the Peace of London . *'''Hungary: As a countermeasure to the German Reich, a referendum begins in the Banat Republic and Yugoslavia to be integrated to a federation. The next day, Hungary becomes the Hungarian Republic of Councils. At the same time, Yugoslavia becomes the South Slavic Socialist Republic. The next month, a new federation, United Proletarian Republics, was proclaimed. Dénes Berinkey resigns as prime minister and flees to Great Britain, establishing a government-in-exile. To cool down foreign criticism, the Banat area is reverted to status quo prior to the referendum. **In the Banat 86% of the people voted for the integration, and 75% in Yugoslavia, so both countries are annexed by the United Proletarian Republics. **As this is against the Peace of Lincoln, Great Britain asks the countries to secede again. They start supporting patriotic and nationalist movements inside the new federation and declare that they'll militarily protect Romania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Montenegro and the Danubian Confederation in case of a communist attack. *'Danubian confederation:' Nearly entirely surround by potencial threat, the second Danubian government understand that we cannot stay neutral. We start to study the threat and interest we could get in both alliance. While the conservative party has always denie the recognition of Hungary and seek to restore order, the liberal believe in peace. A huge debate start to take postion in the current crisis as the opinion about the "Polish responsability" and the "Nazi legitimacy" start to divide the people and the parliament, declaring that we had our our revolution and that Germany had his own before being invaded by Poland. We nevertless prepare our military in the case of an aggression from wherever it would come. *'Russia: '''The army is built up. We plan to have one million soldiers serving by 1925. We ask the British to hold a referendum in the Central Asian states. As elections are coming next year, many parties are founded and start their campaigns. Three major parties have a great chance for leadership: the Liberal Democratic Party, the Nationalist Party and the Imperial Party. The first one is the current leader and most people like them. Economy progresses as the firsts of new railroads and factories are finished. Hundreds of sqare kilometres of Siberian plains are farmed. Unemployement is still around 40%, but it gets better with each year. However, the value of the new Russian rubel is still not high on world market and inflation is growing. We support the peace in Poland and we declare our protectorate on Poland. We start trading with Ukraine thus our economical and political influence grows there. The Baltic states are offered an alliance but they decline. **'British D:' We will only hold a referendum in the Central Asian states if you move your armies out of Poland. **'Russian D:' Okay, then we will. 1924 Mod events *Olypmic games are organised in Paris. Every nations of the world are invited. *Britain holds a referendum in Central Asia, however not about the re-integration to Russia, as they promised, but on independence. 83% of the population wants this, so the Central Asian states become independent again. *Most of the western powers accept to join the Legaue of Nations. *France holds a referendum in Alsace-Lorraine. They declare that this is not a violation of the London Treaty, as it stated that they should control the province as it would be theirs. However, only 4% of the population wants to re-join France. Despite this failure, lots of nations blame France for this trick. *Surprisingly, a new communist rebellion rises up in Georgia. *Turkey and the rebelling Arab states sign an armystice. A peace conference is planned to be organised in Genf by 1925. Player events *'Russia: We delegate a group of athletes to the Olypic games. Meanwhile, the army is sent to the Caucasus to supress the new communist revolt. After the easy victory, a new Military Zone is founded there, similar to the Central Asian one. After the referendum in Central Asia, we brake diplomatic connections between us and Britain. In the elections the Nationalist Party wins in a coalition with the Imperial Party. Vladimir Purishkevich is elected president. To re-connect our nation to world trade, we offer a deal to Japan. We continue influencing Ukraine and offer alliance to Germany. *'German Dip: '''We accept the alliance, and ask for one with Japan, to create an anti-communist alliance. *'German Reich Republic: 'We send pure-blood Aryans athletes to the Olympics in Paris, but feel that France has bretrayed the London Peace treaty, and so begin fortifying the Rhine and Saarland. We secretly stir up rebellion in Alasic-Lorrine, and begin developing the economy, so as to challenge France. Jews are resetteled in the Ghettos, and we consoildate our holdings in Poland, where Polish resitance movements are very active. A communist plot to kill the Fuher Adolf Hitler fails, and we begin shipping them off to the Ghettos as well. Military growth begins, and begin making jobs for the Germanic people. However, all non-aryans are banned from owning jobs, and we encourage anti-jewish feelings. Hitler meets with his generals, secertly, and has them build a plan for the taking of Bohiemia, and Moriva from Danubian Confederation, but offers to buy the Sudentland from them, as he has recvived reports of Germans living there being mistreated badly by the Czechs. Racial Purity is encouraged, and we establish the SS to serve as Hitler's bodyguard. The Hitler Youth and League of Maidens are established. Economic aid is sent to Italy, and we encourage a Facist uprising in Spain. *'United Proletarian Republics: 'The new government, led by Bela Kun, permits communist refugees from the German Reich, and Russian communists. Private industry is gradually brought under state control through a series of programs including state seizure of controlling interests, and compensatory payme t to others. A 'responsibility system' was implemented. It means that each household, after contacting local auhtorities, to produce its quota on selected crops, was free to sell any traditional output on the free market. *'Danubian confederation: With Russia on German side and the Hungarian communist revolution, tension in the parliament lead to new elections. Surprisely, the fascist manage to secure 35% of the seat, the conservative 15% and the liberal lose seat and only hold 19%. Nevertless, the fascists, conservatives and reactionnary manage to make a coalition out of fear for the communists to hold 65% of the seats. The military start to grow as planes and tanks quickly roll out of the factories, creating jobs. We ask to join the Russo-German alliance and many fascist milita attack several communist journals, the socialist and the liberal condemn the attack while the parliament approve measure to reduce the inflence of the communists. *'Lithuania:' Quite big crysis hits Lithuanian market and economy stops growing, government still tries to keep export rates as they were but it causes several food shortages. Civil unrest increases and parliament successfuly votes for impeachment of current president. Two months after new elections are held and two main parties, nationalist and conservatist. After two rounds of elections nationalistic party wins and forms new government. Three goals are set for upcoming years. 1. Restoring and boosting economical growth. 2. Re-establishing diplomatic relations with Germany, that were damaged due to previous government. 3. Re-taking native Lithuanian territory - Vilnius.'' (We send diplomats to Poland asking to approve our rightful claims)'' 1925 Sorry for late turn! SuperGalaxys (talk) 19:57, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Mod events *A fascist revolution breaks out in Spain led by Francisco Franco. He tries to commit a coup'd état but he fails and leaves Madrid. A month later civil war breaks out. *Poland rejects Lithuania's offer but then riots break out in Vilnius and the city declares its secession and asks for Lithuanian protection. *Serbia, Macedonia and Montenegro form an international organisation called the Blakan Union. Its aim is to create a federative state out of the three countries. However, Serbian nationalistic movements are getting stronger and they claim the restoring of the pre-war Serbian borders. *Communist revolution happens in Sofija, Bulgaria and the communists seize the power. They declare the People's Republic of Bulgaria and asks for alliance with the United Proletarian Republics. However, their ideology is a bit mixed, because they still plan a Bulgarian-dominated Balkan. *Britain's economy is skyrocketing, the GDP growth is exceptionally high. Player events *'Russia: '''Elections are held in Ukraine and we support a Russian-friendly president. Thanks to the thnic Russians living inside the borders of Ukraine and the great monetary support of the Russian state, the candidate wins and Ukraine becomes a de facto protectorate of Russia. We don't support Lithuanian claims on Vilnius. A conference is organised in Moscow, where we invite Germany, Danubia and Britain to make a plan about destroying the new communist regimes in Central Europe. Meanwhile secretly we start organising a rebellion in Mongolia, where the last khagan died last year and a new, yet instable republic was established. *'Lithuania: As economy stabilises and situation with Poland became tense we decide to increase our army to 15,000 with as much as 70,000 (real numbers ca. 1921) in total ready to be recruited. Government officialy accepts Vilnius as part of Lithuania but Kanus remains a capital. Food is growing steadily and we offer trade to any country that needs or wants our food. Revenues from export allows mass modernisation of agricultural sector and so more people can work elsewhere. We ask Germany and Sweden for extensive coal and iron trade (respectively) so we could create our small heavy industry. *'''German Reich Republic: We send aid to the Nationalists in Spain, and agree to the Lithuanian offer, and Russia plan to defeat communism. Pure Aryan education continues, and military production continues at a decent rate. The economy continues to improve, and we begin removing political oppostion to the Nazi Party. Non-Aryans are sent to Ghettos, and Heinrich Himmler proposes a plan for a Final Solution. We begin studing more advanced tanks and aircraft, and 50,000 troops are recurited into the army. We encourage anti-jewish feeling, and promote Nazi-ideology. Erich Lunderdorf dies, and Erwin Rommel takes his place. Category:World War I rerun Category:Map game